Hurrikale
'Hurrikale '(tạm dịch: Rau Diếp Bão) là một cây cao cấp sử dụng ngay trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''''. ''Người chơi có thể mua nó trong cửa hàng từ ngày 5 tháng 1 năm 2015. Nó được tung ra cùng với các Piñata Party teaser phần một của Frostbite Caves. Hurrikale có tác dụng làm lạnh và đẩy tất cả zombie trong một hàng ra phía sau khoảng 5 ô, nhưng không thể đẩy chúng bay khỏi màn hình được. Cũng giống như Blover, Hurrikale cũng có thể thổi bay tất cả zombie trên không trung, tuy chỉ những zombie cùng hàng với nó chịu ảnh hưởng. Cơn gió do Hurrikale tạo ra cũng khiến hai cây Dandelion cùng hàng phóng ra một lượng lớn bom cùng một lúc, nhưng những cây Dandelion đó sẽ bị mất sức mạnh trong khoảng 10 giây sau. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của Hurrikale là ghép của hai từ "hurricane", bão nhiệt đới, và "kale", cải xoăn, một loại rau trong nhóm các cây thuộc loài Cải dại ''Brassica oleracea. ''Sức mạnh của Hurrikale vì thế cũng được dựa trên những cơn bão, khi nó tạo ra một cơn gió cực mạnh và lạnh để đẩy tất cả zombie cùng hàng ra sau và khiến chúng bị chậm đi trong thời gian ngắn. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Fast Hurrikales push back all zombies in their lane with a chilling wind. Usage: single use, instant Special: chills affected zombies Special: blows away flying zombies in lane You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. Chiến thuật Hurrikale cho phép người chơi cản chân những mối đe dọa đang đến gần và có thêm thời gian bằng cách đẩy zombie lại, đồng thời làm chậm chúng. Vì hiệu ứng của Hurrikale không phụ thuộc vào số lượng hay sức chống chịu của zombie, nó sẽ tỏ ra vô cùng hiệu quả trong những màn cao hơn của Endless Zone, khi mà một số lượng lớn các zombie mạnh như Gargantuar có thể xuất hiện. Đặc biệt người chơi có thể kết hợp nó với những miếng băng trôi trong Frostbite Caves hay với Sweet Potato để đẩy cả một đội quân zombie rất lớn ra sau. Khi sử dụng Hurrikale với những cây hệ lửa, cần lưu ý là những đòn tấn công bằng lửa sẽ làm ấm lại zombie, nhưng không ảnh hưởng đến khả năng đẩy lùi của nó. Mặc dù khả năng đẩy lùi quan trọng hơn hiệu ứng làm lạnh, các cây hệ lửa vẫn có thể làm giảm hiệu quả của Hurrikale, vì zombie không bị làm lạnh sẽ di chuyển nhanh hơn. Hurrikale cũng có thể dập tắt đuốc của Explorer Zombie hay pháo của Prospector Zombie. Hurrikale cũng có thể dùng như một vũ khí khẩn cấp chống lại các zombie bay cùng hàng với nó (trừ những zombie bị hất lên bởi Spring Bean/Chard Guard và Power Toss), mặc dù Blover phù hợp với công việc này hơn vì nó ảnh hưởng đến toàn màn hình. Hurrikale cũng kết hợp được với hai cây Dandelion đứng cùng hàng để khiến chúng thả ra nhiều hạt bom cùng lúc. Tuy nhiên, cũng nên cẩn thận khi làm vậy, vì Dandelion sau đó sẽ trở nên vô hại trong một thời gian ngắn. Cây này cũng rất hữu dụng trong các màn Jurassic Marsh để đối đầu với những zombie được hỗ trợ bởi khủng long. Nó có thể hoặc làm chậm và đẩy zombie bị ảnh hưởng bởi khủng long bạo chúa lại, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là đẩy lùi các zombie bị hất/đẩy về phía nhà người chơi bởi các loại khủng long khác. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Hurrikale có thể giết ngay những zombie trên những hàng không có ván ở Pirate Seas bằng cách đẩy chúng xuống nước. * Mặc dù ghi chú trong Almanac ghi tốc độ khôi phục của nó là "Fast" (nhanh), thực ra tốc độ đó chỉ là trung bình. * Khác với Blover, Hurrikale không thể giết những zombie bị hất lên bởi Spring Bean/Chard Guard hay Power Toss, hoặc những zombie bị ném lên bởi những zombie khác. * Giá của Hurrikale đã bị thay đổi năm lần: ** Khi Fire Peashooter lên kệ vào ngày 17 tháng 2 năm 2015, giá của Hurrikale được giảm từ 129 kim cương xuống còn 99 kim cương, rồi xuống 79 kim cương. ** Khi Dandelion được tung ra, giá của nó lại tăng lên 109 kim cương. ** Giá của nó được tăng trở lại 129 kim cương khi phần hai của Frostbite Caves cập nhật. Nhưng sau đó nó lại giảm xuống 79 kim cương. ** Cuối cùng, trong bản 3.4.4, giá của nó được đặt về 99 kim cương. * Hurrikale có thể ngăn chặn đòn tấn công bằng tia sáng của Turquoise Skull Zombie. * Hurrikale là một trong bốn cây tác động lên cả một hàng, các cây còn lại bao gồm Jalapeno, Laser Bean và Perfume-shroom. * Hurrikale được cho phép dùng miễn phí ở các màn Frostbite Caves - Ngày 3, 8 và 14. Xem thêm * Blover Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây hệ băng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây làm chậm Thể_loại:Cây có tác dụng trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves